Alone - by Kem
by FNAFGirl15
Summary: I am NOT EthGoesBOOM, I am only a fan of his. Enjoy the story!


"Well, Mr. Afton?" a voice unfamiliar to Foxy said from outside his Cove, catching the fox's attention. "What do we do with the fox? He keeps breaking down, we don't have the money to keep repairing him."

Foxy's animatronic heart sank, he'd always feared this day would come, and he was internally hoping it never would.

Another voice sighed. Foxy knew who it was, it was that no-good Mr. Afton, and how Foxy hated him.

"I have realized the sufficient amount of funds going into fixing Foxy," Afton said, giving a sideways glance at Pirate Cove as he spoke. "Maybe it WOULD be best if we powered him down, Mr. Fitzgerald. I mean, ol' Foxy was built from spare parts from the other animatronics, nothin' special."

"So Foxy's bein' put outta order?"

"Yes, he is."

"'Nothing special', 'Out of order'," those words rang in Foxy's ears as if they were being said over and over again. He was being...shut down? "N-no," he muttered to himself, sitting against the far back wall of his Cove and staring at the floor in disbelief. Foxy growled and looked up towards the outside of his purple, white-star patterned curtains, absolutely infuriated.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?"

Foxy was pulled out of his thoughts by a dark voice that seemed to come from nowhere, yet everywhere.

"HEY!" the fox animatronic barked, looking around for the owner of the mysterious voice. "Who said that?! Who are you?! And...w-where are you?!"

"I come and go at my own will. But that isn't the point," the Voice said, its tone as cold as ice and as empty as Foxy felt. "The fact of the matter is that you're thinking about it again, aren't you?"

"It?"

"Oh, you know," the Voice got close to Foxy's ear. "It. When you were...how do I say this?" It floated to the other side of the curious yet concerned fox. "When you were...decommissioned...back all those years ago."

Foxy's ears pricked at the realization that, whatever, whoever this thing was, it knew exactly what he'd been thinking about.

"T-that's none of your business," he stuttered in nearly a whisper, not wanting the voice to know how that memory effected him. "Who are you?! How did you even know about that anyway?!"

"That is none of your business, my furry friend."

"Is IT my business because it happened to ME! Now ANSWER me! WHO ARE YOU?!"

The Voice let out a raspy chuckle at Foxy's anger and utmost desperation, awaiting the perfect moment to break him even further. "I said I don't have to explain that, any of it."

Angry, Foxy swung his fist towards the sound of the taunting voice, but instead, he only hit air. This was getting ridiculous.

The Voice sneered in realization that his plan was working, so he continued with the taunts.

"Do you really think that those children LOVED you?!" it snickered, circling Foxy like he was his prey. "You were that much of a FOOL to think that they, little children, CARED?"

Foxy's mind flashed back to when he was once a child entertainer all those years ago. Not many children would come to see his shows...all...all except for one little girl. Patrice. The little 6 year old would come almost everyday to see him, to talk to him.

"...Patrice does."

"Patrice did," the Voice said, rolling his eyes. "If Patrice loved your shows, where is she now? She stopped coming after she turned 10, remember?"

That thought felt like a stab to the chest for the fox. He DID remember that Patrice had suddenly stopped coming one day, but he never understood why though.

He grit his teeth, trying as best as he could to keep himself from crying. Foxy wouldn't dare show his weak-side; he was a fighter, he was a pirate, and pirates don't cry.

"Shut up," Foxy growled, looking around himself for the Voice's owner. "Shut up, and get out of my Cove, right, friggin', now."

The Voice just laughed, and, using its powers, made the words "Nothing special" and "Out of order" repeat over and over in poor Foxy's head.

That laugh, it sounded like a fork scratching down a chalkboard to him. It was disgusting, nauseating.

He covered his ears, trying to black out the words being repeated over and over like a broken record-player. It wasn't fair. He had never done ANYTHING wrong enough to deserve this...ever.

"STOP IT!" he shouted, finally giving in. His fell to his knees and stared down at the ground, wide-eyed, and watched as a puddle of black tears dripped out of his yellow eyes, down his muzzle and onto the wooden planks of the Cove's floor.

"ENOUGH! PLEASE! ENOUGH! J-just leave me BE! PLEASE! Y-you've done enough!"

"It's not my fault you were put out of order, Foxy!" The Voice proclaimed, enjoying the image of misery he had created. "Maybe if you had tried HARDER to please the others, the children, your friends, then maybe you'd still be in working condition!"

The Voice let out one final cackle, and departed the Cove, leaving Foxy alone.

Alone...

That word was horrible...but...Foxy knew it was true.

He was alone. 


End file.
